Dreams Come True - 6Teen
by raven and beast boy forever123
Summary: Jonsey ask's Nikki out. But it's all a dream. Summary sucks but the story is better. Please R&R!


**6Teen – Jonsey And Nikki – Dreams Come True**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen no matter how much I would like to!**_

**Jonsey's POV**

_There she was. She was beautiful. I watched as un-folded clothes at the Khaki Barn. Chrissy didn't look happy at her for un-folding her neatly folded clothes which took ages to fold. _

_She walked out the door; I took a breath, this was my chance. _

_I walked over to her._

"_Hey Nikki."_

"_Hey Jonsey. What's up?"_

"_The ceiling baby!" I joked. She punched my arm, it didn't hurt... much._

"_You're so stupid"_

"_Hey it was only a joke!" I defended._

"_Yeah of course. So what do you want?"_

"_What do you mean what do I want?"_

"_One: You look like you want to ask something and 2: I can just tell." She said smugly._

"_Yeah... haha... Well what I wanted to ask was... umm..."_

"_Just get one with it Jonsey I don't have all day!" she interrupted me._

"_Well I was wondering if you... if you... wantedtogoonadatewithme?!" I say quickly._

"_What? Do you mind talking slower?"_

"_I said... do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked nervously._

_She looked at me. I was getting worried; she wasn't saying anything just looking at me. She opened her mouth then closed it and opened it again._

"_Alright"_

"_W...wh...what did you say?" I asked disbelievingly._

"_Is your hearing really that bad? I said aright" she sort of snapped._

_I was so happy. I couldn't even care about her insult. I was just so happy!_

_We were sitting by the water fountain and I looked at Nikki. She was beautiful. Her purple hair flowed down to her shoulders in gentle curls which Caitlin made her do. Her brown eyes shone in the light from the mall. She wore a dark purple dress which was just amazing. I turned to her._

"_I really like you Nikki"_

_She just looked at me. She took a few deep breaths before she answered me._

"_I like you to Jonsey"_

"_That's not the same" I responded._

"_What? How isn't it the same?" she asked._

"_Because I said I _really _like you" I know I was being stupid but there is a difference._

"_What's the difference? They're exactly the same!" she snapped._

"_No they're not! They are totally different! Saying you like me could mean as a friend but saying you _really_ like me could mean more than a friend!" I argue._

"_Fine! Tell me; do you like me as a friend or more than a friend?"_

"_What?" I was caught off guard with this question; I thought this was about Nikki?_

"_Well saying you _really _like me could mean as a friend but how can I know that for sure?"_

_Ok she had a good point._

"_I really like you Nikki; much more than a friend."_

_She gasped, and then smiled._

"_I really like you to Jonsey; much more than a friend."_

And then I woke up. Uggh. Damn dreams. I could of been sure that was real! It felt real. I _do _really like Nikki and I wish I could tell her. I sighed and got out of bed. I get breakfast, get dressed and head to the mall to meet everyone. Jen had already gone.

When I get there I decide that I'll go to the lemon get a lemonade then start looking for another job to get fired from. You know by the time I'm 17 I might have gone through every job in the world! Well it must be a record getting fired _every _day.

I got to the lemon and the only person there was Caitlin.

"Hey Jonsey!" she said in that bubbly voice.

"Hey Caitlin I'm just going to have a lemonade then go and find a new job." I say proudly.

"Ok. Are you sure you haven't worked in every store in the mall?"

"Hmmm... I don't think so."

She gives me the lemonade and I down it in one gulp.

"Thanks Caitlin. See you later."

"See you Jonsey"

The job hunt was useless. Seems like every store hiring I've already been fired from. So I walked and sat down near the Khaki Barn.

There she was. She was beautiful. I watched as un-folded clothes at the Khaki Barn. Chrissy didn't look happy at her for un-folding her neatly folded clothes which took ages to fold.

She walked out the door; I took a breath, this was my chance.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Jonsey. What's up?"

"The ceiling baby!" I joked. She punched my arm, it didn't hurt... much.

"You're so stupid"

"Hey it was only a joke!" I defended.

"Yeah of course. So what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"One: You look like you want to ask something and 2: I can just tell." She said smugly.

"Yeah... haha... Well what I wanted to ask was... umm..."

"Just get one with it Jonsey I don't have all day!" she interrupted me.

"Well I was wondering if you... if you... wantedtogoonadatewithme?!" I say quickly.

"What? Do you mind talking slower?"

"I said... do you want to go on a date with me?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me. I was getting worried; she wasn't saying anything just looking at me. She opened her mouth then closed it and opened it again.

"Alright"

"W...wh...what did you say?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Is your hearing really that bad? I said aright" she sort of snapped.

I was so happy. I couldn't even care about her insult. I was just so happy!

We were sitting by the water fountain and I looked at Nikki. She was beautiful. Her purple hair flowed down to her shoulders in gentle curls which Caitlin made her do. Her brown eyes shone in the light from the mall. She wore a dark purple dress which was just amazing. I turned to her.

"I really like you Nikki"

She just looked at me. She took a few deep breaths before she answered me.

"I like you to Jonsey"

"That's not the same" I responded.

"What? How isn't it the same?" she asked.

"Because I said I really like you" I know I was being stupid but there is a difference.

"What's the difference? They're exactly the same!" she snapped.

"No they're not! They are totally different! Saying you like me could mean as a friend but saying you really like me could mean more than a friend!" I argue.

"Fine! Tell me; do you like me as a friend or more than a friend?"

"What?" I was caught off guard with this question; I thought this was about Nikki?

"Well saying you really like me could mean as a friend but how can I know that for sure?"

Ok she had a good point.

"I really like you Nikki; much more than a friend."

She gasped, and then smiled.

"I really like you to Jonsey; much more than a friend."

I smiled at her. Then we kissed.

Seems like dreams do come true.

_**Hey guys! I know it's not very good but please review. Also should I do another chapter in Nikki's point of view? Anyway thanks for reading! Bye for now!**_


End file.
